


Kid By Day, Stardust Spirit By Night

by reader1718



Category: No Fandom, Stardust book series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-05 14:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3123719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reader1718/pseuds/reader1718





	Kid By Day, Stardust Spirit By Night

# Kid by Day, Stardust Spirit by Night

One day, Tony Wyzek was playing in his yard with his dog Camryn, when he saw a boy peeking over the fence, watching him. “Hi! What’s your name? I’m Zane Adams. Can I come over into your yard?” The boy asked. “Sure,” Tony replied, but the boy was already climbing over the fence even as he said it. They were busy playing with Camryn, who seemed to like Zane even though she was usually hostile toward strangers, when his dad came out into the yard. Just then, Zane asked Tony if he’d like to eat dinner with them and sleep over that night. Tony asked his dad for permission and his dad assented. So Tony went over to the house that evening. They had a good meal of fresh grilled hamburgers, potato chips, and baked beans, then ice cream for dessert. Then Tony and Zane went up to his room to play for awhile before going to sleep.

Tony was surprised to see that Zane’s room was painted to look like a forest with a ceiling that looked like the night sky. Before he could ask about it, though, Zane suggested they play a game where they pretended they could fly. Tony didn’t want to, but finally decided to humor Zane. They stood on the balcony outside Zane’s window and Tony repeated after Zane, “I believe in stardust. I believe in stardust. I believe in stardust.” As he said the words, Tony felt his body grow lighter and he felt something go ‘whoosh’. The next second his body seemed to just melt away. He opened his eyes and saw the ground disappearing beneath him. He was flying! He then saw Zane in the air beside him wearing a long sleeved shirt and pants, and all of it was green like spring leaves. He explained to Tony about stardust spirits and that he was one. Tony couldn’t believe it, but then looked down and saw he was wearing an outfit similar to Zane’s, only his was a shimmering pearly grey. Zane explained that his outfit would change colors once he found out what kind of spirit he was: an autumn spirit, a spring spirit, a summer spirit, or a winter spirit. Zane himself was a spring spirit, which meant he had the power to make plants grow, explaining that once he had those powers completely under control he’d be able to learn to use his higher powers. Tony asked what those were, and Zane told him he’d find out when he learned what type of spirit he was. Zane had known he was a stardust spirit long ago, as his parents were both stardust spirits. His mother was a winter spirit and his father was an autumn spirit.

They then flew off to the woods near town together. Once they arrived in the secret clearing in the middle of the forest, they ran into a boy in a blue outfit playing tag with some other spirits their age. Just then, the boy saw them and flew over. “Hi, I’m Lucas Mitchell. Who are you, Where do you live, and how old are you?” the boy asked. Zane replied, “I’m Zane Adams and this is Tony Wyzek, who lives across the street from me. We live about five miles from here.” “Hey, cool. I live right next door to you, Tony. We can see each other during the day too. We’re going to be the best of friends,” Lucas said excitedly. Tony was really glad to have two new friends who were both stardust spirits too. It was nice to not have to hide anything from them like he did with his other friends, and Lucas and Zane were there when he discovered his star—Antares, part of the constellation Scorpio—which meant that he was an autumn spirit. The next time he changed, his outfit changed to silver! Zane and Lucas then explained about how conditions had to be just right for a person to turn into a stardust spirit right away, which is why Zane had waited until that particular night to ask him. Venus had been passing through the Scorpio constellation at the time.

Tony got to where he blew off plans with his friends at night to go hang out in the woods with Zane and Lucas and the other spirits instead. Riff and the other Jets began to get jealous, so one night they went to Tony’s house and tried to get him to tell them about it, but he wouldn’t. Tony looked anxiously at the clock, waiting till it was time to turn into his stardust spirit self so that he could go finally learn how to use his higher powers. One of the adult spirits had seen Tony, Zane, and Lucas demonstrate their regular stardust magic the night before and had promised them they would be allowed to try their higher powers the next night because of the excellent control they demonstrated. Riff and the others finally left his room, but they wondered what he got up to at night and waited to see what he did instead of hanging out with them. They didn’t see anything at his bedroom window, but then they heard someone on the other side of the house calling, “Hey Tony! You coming or what?” “Yeah, I’m coming. Hold your horses. I have to do something first. I’ll meet you in the woods,” Tony replied. That told Riff and the boys all they needed to know and they snuck off to the woods.

Meanwhile, Tony turned himself into a stardust spirit and flew off toward the woods with Zane and Lucas. The three of them were paired with older stardust spirits of their own different types—Tony with Tina, Lucas with Lacey, and Zane with Zoe. The boys were then instructed on how to use their higher powers. Tina told Tony he had to picture the constellation Scorpio and say “Thoughts be with me” in order to use his higher powers. Tony was stubborn and easily bored, but he eventually got it. He talked about it later with Lucas and Zane and found out that Zane had learned how to disguise something perfectly on the first try, but Lucas had had a little difficulty just like Tony had. They went off to go practice their new powers and Zane was better at it than Tony was, which threatened to cause a row between Tony and Zane, but just then the three of them heard a noise in the next clearing. They flew over and saw that it was Riff and the boys. Tony instantly knew they must have heard him mention going to the woods and had come looking for him. Meanwhile, Riff and the other boys were sneaking around quietly trying to find any trace of tony. The woods were quiet, but they were determined to find their friend. They were so busy looking around them, though, that they didn’t look up. So they didn’t see Tony, Lucas, and Zane hovering over their heads, hiding by using their camouflage ability.

Tony then used his higher powers to successfully read Riff’s heart and saw that he could scare him by making him think the woods were haunted. That gave Tony an idea and he got Zane to grow some grass near the boys’ feet in the shape of several footprints. Then he got Lucas to summon a large rain cloud, and then used his wind power to blow the rain into the boys’ faces. Unfortunately, it sent the boys running into the woods instead of out of them. Tony and the others flew out of the way as much as they could, but Riff ended up blundering into Tony, who was so startled that he accidentally turned visible right in front of Riff! Riff saw him and did a double take, but by the time he looked again, Tony was gone, thanks to Zane camouflaging him against the sky until he could get his own camouflage up. Finally, the boys gave up and left the woods. Tony thought he’d heard the last of that close call, but he’d find out the next day how wrong he was.

The next day Riff and the boys confronted Tony about his nighttime activities while they were at Doc’s the next day. Tony tried to deny it, but finally had to end up telling them about the stardust spirit things he was involved in and everything there was to know about stardust spirits. To his surprise, the boys accepted it. They refused to become involved with games about pretending they could fly, though. Well, all of them but one did. Baby John, who loved comic books, was totally willing to pretend he had powers, and Tony had a suspicion that he was also a stardust spirit because he was naturally kind to animals, unlike so many of his friends. The following night they stood out on the porch behind Tony’s house after his parents went to bed and chanted, “I believe in stardust. I believe in stardust. I believe in stardust.” As they did, the earthly bits of their bodies melted away and soon Baby John was floating in the air beside him wearing a pearly grey outfit like the one Tony had worn before he’d discovered he was an autumn spirit. They flew off to the woods to join the other spirits and Tony introduced them all to Baby John.

Two days later, they were all playing in the grass near the river, when Baby John spotted a snake about to bite Lucas. “Snake!” he shouted. Lucas turned around and froze as the snake bared its fangs. “No!” Baby John cried as a ball of fire shot from his fingertips straight at the snake. Lucas ducked as the ball of fire whizzed past his shoulder, sending the snake slithering away.

“Baby John, you just sent a fireball at that snake. You’re a summer spirit! Your stardust comes from Regulus, the summer star,” Tony told him. “Thanks Baby John. You saved my life. You’re a really good friend,” Lucas told him gratefully. The next day, the rest of the Jets found out about Baby John’s new stardust spirit status and were really amazed to find out they had two stardust spirit friends. That night, the two boys changed again and met each other in the woods, but this time Baby John’s outfit was a shimmering gold color, showing that he truly was a summer spirit. He, Tony, Lucas, and Zane had fun adventures together night after night.

One night, Baby John followed what he thought was a stray dog that had been following him into a clearing in the woods. Unfortunately for him, the dog turned out to be a dark stardust spirit named Jarrod—someone they had all trusted and thought was good. He lived in a house near the worse side of Brooklyn with his ailing mother, but had always seemed very nice. The kids had always gotten a suffocating feeling at his house that had made them feel ill, but they didn’t know it was Jarrod. They had thought it was his mother because she kept asking for her “dust”. Tony had asked Tina, Lacey, and Zoe to go visit their house to see if they thought Mrs. Brown was a dark spirit, but they reported no feelings of unease at all. So it was a real shock when he found out Jarrod was the dark spirit, not his mother. Then Tony realized that he’d seen Jarrod in town that day while the visit was going on. No wonder Tina, Lacey, and Zoe had not had any bad feelings inside Jarrod’s house. if the dark spirit was Jarrod himself, they wouldn’t have. Jarrod tried to tempt Baby John to join him, but Baby John refused and alerted his friends to the truth. They realized they couldn’t beat him with normal stardust magic, so they were at a loss on what to do. Jarrod could even see them when they camouflaged themselves and make them visible again, so they couldn’t fly away to get help.

Finally, Tony had a brilliant idea. He sent a gust of wind at Jarrod, knocking the orb containing his stolen stardust from his hand. “Baby John, I need you to make that orb in his hand as hot as you possibly can. After that, Lucas you freeze it. Zane, clear the ground of plants and everything. Then I need Lucas to freeze the ground solid, okay?” Tony explained in a low tone of voice. “What exactly are we hoping to do here?” Zane asked. “We’re gonna break that orb,” Tony whispered, grimly. So that was what they did. They ran into a little problem when Jarrod managed to stop the orb from falling and tried to appeal to Baby John’s love of his powers, but Baby John resisted him and shot a fireball straight at Jarrod. Jarrod managed to deflect the fireball, but he lost his concentration on the orb, which went plunging toward the newly frozen ground. It hit with a crash, breaking into tiny pieces and releasing all the captured stardust.

“NOOO! My stardust!” Jarrod cried desperately, trying to grab it. The boys all gasped as before their very eyes, Jarrod began to change, growing older every second they saw him. He turned from a man in his early twenties to a man in his late forties, acquiring a hunched back and graying hair. Jarrod instantly turned mean, snarling, “You’ll never keep me here.” “We don’t have to. You’re no longer a threat to anyone,” Tony replied. Jarrod fled the scene and Tony and the others flew back to the main clearing to tell the adults what had happened. The adult spirits  were very impressed, but knew the danger was not over. Jarrod had been defeated, but there were other dark spirits out there who would stop at nothing to get more power. So Tina warned the kids to be on their guard at all times so they wouldn’t be caught off guard and have their stardust stolen. Soon all the stardust was returned to the spirits it was stolen from. Tony suddenly gasped as he had an epiphany: when Mrs. Brown had been asking for her dust over and over whenever they were at the Browns' house, she might have been asking for her own stardust to be returned. Maybe she was one of the spirits Jarrod had stolen stardust from. So Tony, Zane, Lucas, and Baby John flew with Tina to the Brown house un-camouflaged to find out.

At first it seemed that they might be wrong, as Mrs. Brown didn’t recognize them. then she realized that they were stardust spirits. Tina then asked if she remembered being a spirit and Mrs. Brown—whose name was Connie—told them all about how Jarrod had turned dark and become so desperate for power that he had stolen stardust from all of the stardust spirits they’d encountered moving from place to place. She had tried to stop him, but eventually he’d taken her stardust as well. But after Jarrod’s defeat, her stardust and her memory returned to her. She said the words “I believe in stardust” three times and her clothes transformed into a dress of a beautiful sapphire blue—the mark of a winter spirit! Her hair came down from its bun and billowed around her all the way down to her waist. She also seemed to grow much younger as the magic of having her stardust again seemed to remove the marks of time from her. They then all flew off to the stardust clearing together, where Connie was welcomed with open arms. Soon they got a chance to meet stardust spirits from all over the world, including the famous Lucy Evans, the last summer spirit. She and her friends Allegra Greenwood, Faye Dawkins, Ella Black, and Robyn Jackson, came to America for a secret stardust spirit meeting along with Faye’s younger sister Lizzie and her friends Georgia, Charlotte, and Isabella. Lucy’s mum had agreed to let her go to America because Allegra’s mum, Xanthe had offered to take her shopping there for a few days so she could go to a out of town workshop. All of the stardust kids got to be really good friends and when the others went back to their homes, they continued to stay in contact for the rest of their lives.

****  
  



End file.
